


Teach Me

by awaycatwogua



Series: 4 means 4ever [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Medical Trauma, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua
Summary: Barry's heartbeat stopped. Wellses save Barry from death with Chest cardiac compression.The sub is not just a hero of central city, he is Wells' sub, and need to be teach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second fanfic after < Wells' >  
> The whole idea about Foursome, Barry and 3 Wellses, is losing control.  
> And I'm a crazy fangirl. Make sure know this.

Barry在地下室醒来。

束缚着双手的细铁链结着一层细密的水汽。没有手套和护腕，细铁链直接盘绕在Barry的手腕上将他悬挂起来，体重带来的压力让极速者的皮肤红肿发烫。他还穿着制服，没有费心去解开拉链，凯夫拉面料被划开一个狰狞的大口，破损的纤维断面带着桦木的清香和金属特有的腥味。胸腔间被切开的伤疤已经愈合，只剩下一点点桃花色的线条，证明着开胸手术的痕迹。

然后有人给了他一巴掌。

熟悉的掌纹在Barry的脸颊上留下鲜红的印记。他被打得偏过头去，锋利的齿尖划破了干裂的嘴唇，鲜血涌出来，淌过他的下颌。立刻有另一只手钳紧他的下颌，毫不留情的啃噬着嘴唇上的伤口，吸吮着每一滴血液。

“Ever a Hero，huh？”

 

Harry突然的进入让Barry失声尖叫。  
没有润滑，没有扩张，Harry的阴茎就这么赤裸裸地操进年轻极速者的身体里，每一次沉重的抽插都带出殷红的鲜血。细铁链发出不祥的断裂声，Barry绷直双腿，努力想踩到地面，却只能以足尖堪堪保持脆弱的平衡。制服在剧烈的疼痛中无意识地鼓起，赤裸的身体直接摩擦粗糙的凯夫拉面料，Barry忍不住轻轻向前戳刺，本能地抚慰着自己。  
这为他赢来了一记全力的鞭笞。  
桦木鼓棒抽打在阴茎上时，Barry得到了平生最快的一次高潮。他向后反弓起身体，射在了自己的制服里。  
而无情的鞭笞并没停下，高潮后过度敏感的阴茎被连续抽打，没有润滑的后穴被强硬地开拓，前后交织的极度痛楚几乎让他发疯。碧色的眼睛被情欲和痛楚烧得通红，像是正在淬火的锋利武器，淌下的泪水带着高热，带着金属特有的血腥味和氤氲的雾气。

桦木鼓棒落地的声音，和Harribard离开他红肿嘴唇的声音，在被操得昏昏沉沉的Barry耳边，带着熟悉的气味。  
Harribard冰冷的手指，从制服的破口探入，直接抚上Barry高热的身体。易于愈合的体质让血液几乎成了润滑，Harry哼了一声，带着强烈的暴躁与不满。HR轻笑，用手掌抚过Barry的双眼，熟悉的掌纹带来轻柔稳定的压力，让性爱中的年轻男人几乎以为自己得到了喘息的机会。  
下一秒，他在极度的痛楚和无可比拟的高潮中哽咽，甚至无法尖叫出一丝声音。

暴怒的Dom们，需要他们的Sub，需要Sub的高潮来安抚。

 

Barry在他们同时进来的时候，在三个男人的阴茎上高潮了。  
刚刚愈合的部分被再次强力撕裂，血液从撑到极限的后穴涌出，沾染了Dom们的欲望。痛楚和快感编织的荆棘在Barry的喉间收紧，而持续淌落的血液让男人们失去了耐心，在还没有适应的身体上暴力开拓。血液的流失，高热的幻觉，无法同步的抽插和冰冷的肌肤接触，几乎让Barry失去意识。  
“我从来不知道你能射得这么漂亮。”HR嘲弄的声音带着游刃有余，和乱了章法的抽插并不相配。  
第二次的高潮，珍珠色的精液带着桃花色的血丝，直接射在HR结实的小腹上。身后的Harribard啃噬着Barry的后颈，鲜血流过后背，形成诡秘的图腾。而Harry稳定的双手扶握着Barry的后腰，看着年轻的男人在情欲和痛楚的牢笼中起伏，指尖深深掐进腰窝的皮肤里。

 

胸腹之间桃花色的线条，被过高的体温染成狰狞的颜色。  
“我有点怀念插在那里面的触感。”Harribard的气息和他的抽插一样稳定，“Harry告诉过你了，不要逞强，等我到了再进去，你他妈完全不听，甚至无视你的Dom给你的命令。”  
“然后我们得到了一具心脏停跳的尸体。”  
“你的尸体。”  
带着桦木清香的手指划过桃花色的线条，熟悉的手掌在Barry颈间收紧。  
“我划开你衣服的时候伤到了你，”HR的手掌在稳定地收紧，窒息带来的红视在Barry碧色的眼睛里铺开浓厚的血液，“我们甚至来不及给你做CPR，Harry只能切开你的胸腔。”  
“我应该让Harribard用手指的，直接捏破你的心脏。”Harry沉重的抽插总能剖开Barry后穴最隐秘的部分，每一下都精确地撞击在前列隐窝的位置。  
“而我们只能像白痴一样，剖开你的胸腔，划开心包，用力牵拉开胸器，好让Harribard能把手插进去，直接按摩你的心脏。”  
Barry的身体抽搐起来，像那个苍白的瞬间，Harribard的手掌带着红色的闪电，毫无阻隔地按压在他赤裸的心脏上。  
他和他的Dom们同时到达高潮。无法闭合的后穴带着温润鲜红的色泽，Dom们抽出阴茎，精液和血液顺着大腿内侧的红色纹身滑落下来。第三次的高潮带着更多的血丝，缠绕着更少的珍珠色的精液，像一片片娇嫩的花瓣，带着细密的纹路和脉络。

HR解开属于他的细铁链，引导着他们的Sub跪下来。仍在小幅度抽搐的年轻极速者正在被Harry精细地捆绑着，每一根线绳都确保在他的皮肤上留下红肿的痕迹。  
“我想要把你抱起来压在墙上操，但那太轻松了，甚至可以算是奖励。”Harribard的阴茎直接捅进Barry的嘴里，将呛咳堵在他的胸口。毫无缓冲的抽插让Barry的喉头隆起，肿胀的嘴唇被粗暴的动作擦破，鲜血混合着唾液变成蔷薇色的泡沫，“好好舔。”  
跪坐在小腿上的男人以舌根摩擦口内的阴茎，丰沛的前液顺着张开的软骨淌入食道。狡黠的技巧为他赢来了桦木鼓棒在后腰的一记沉重鞭打，他扭动胯骨，感觉到后穴仍然在淌出渐冷的液体。然后Harry扶着他离开小腿，跪直身体，两根桦木鼓棒撑开他的后穴，半干的精液和血液带着凝胶般的质感，缓慢摩擦过他的前列腺。  
Harribard抽出阴茎，直接射在Barry的脸上。Dom俯下身体，捏开Sub的下颚，以冰凉的食指刮起精液，诱引着Barry无意识的吸吮。迷离的碧色眸子被精液和血液沾染，而红肿的嘴唇含着指尖，仍在本能地舔舐。

“下一次，如果你学不会躲避危险，如果你仍然学不会听从你的Dom们的命令，我们会在表层操你。”Harry低沉的声音带着显而易见的怒火，“再没有什么地下室了，我们会在Cisco的工作室旁边操你，把你铐在那架该死的轮椅上操你。我们会确保不碰你的阴茎，不脱你的制服，操到你什么都射不出来，只靠后穴的轻微碰触就能高潮。”Harry坚实的手臂托起Barry紧绷的大腿，微微发痒的触感让Barry仰起后颈，汗湿的黑发立刻被身后的HR揪紧，强硬地撕扯。身侧的男人手指冰凉，仿佛结了霜的指间有红色的电流闪烁。

不到一秒钟的失重感，恍惚间让Barry以为自己被抛下了悬崖。  
随之而来的是稳定的承接，他的Dom们接住了他，带来再次的撕裂和充盈。重力让男人们进入得更深，抽插得更加用力。年轻的极速者被扩张到极限，被钉在复数的阴茎上仿佛是为之而生，在高热的体温和燃烧的情欲之中辗转，在痛楚的快感中被操，被使用，被填满，被空虚，被拥有，被指引，被教导。而他希冀着、渴望着这种刑求般的性爱，在极度的感官刺激中证明死而复生的存在。

“下一次，如果你在任务中，因为莽撞而受伤甚至濒死，我们会再提升惩罚的阈值。”Barry从来不会错认那桦木的清香气味、那沉重持久的抽插开拓、那嗜血的笑意。“你要在我们的阴茎上学会，只有你的Dom们才能够伤你分毫。”  
他的小腿无意识地蜷起，熟悉的抽搐带着快感的浪潮席卷过苍白的身体。  
“你要在我们的阴茎上流血，高潮，撕裂，在我们的阴茎上学会受伤和自我保护，在我们的阴茎上学会，你不仅仅是中城的英雄，还是我们的Sub。”

 

第四次的高潮是纯粹的鲜血。  
带着丰沛前液的鲜血飞溅在Harry的小腹上，饱和度稍低的鲜红色，犹如带着死亡腥味的承诺。  
高潮后的持续抽插，带着辛辣的香甜气味。Barry在过载的感官惩戒中沉浮，贪婪地吸吮着精液和鲜血的芬芳蜜糖，任由他的Dom们为所欲为。

 

\- The End -


End file.
